


Oc Backstory

by BloodyMoon20, Drake_Draws



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMoon20/pseuds/BloodyMoon20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake_Draws/pseuds/Drake_Draws
Summary: Meet Drake, a new student at Hexside. Since she's new in the school, she must find a beast for her track. Let's find out if Drake can find a new companion in the Boiling Isles. :3
Kudos: 2





	1. Pt 1 The Dragon and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Drake, a new student at Hexside. Since she's new in the school, she must find a beast for her track. Let's find out if Drake can find a new companion in the Boiling Isles. :3

It was high noon here in the Boiling Isles. While the sun is glazing through the students of Hexside, one student is out at the forest, lost in the thick and scary woods.The student name is Drake, a half Dragon, half Demon who were transferred to Hexside by their parents. They believe that applying Drake to Hexside will give their daughter enough power and knowledge to grant their wishes to be the ruler of the Boiling Isles.

"Aghhh! I can't believe I need to change school for a selfish reason! All my friends were there while I'm here trying to find a dangerous beast in a dangerous forest with nobod-" Drake was interrupted by a loud rustle in the bushes.Drake took out their own crystal ball while they're readying to shapeshift. The noise grew louder. Drake's eyes were turning purple until a creature hopped out of the bush.

"Awww! A cute Wylef!" Drake said when seeing the creature. The wolf had blue fur and a tail with spikes on its back. Its head looks like a half white skull that even Drake can't see it's mouth. "It's like what my friends told me!"The wolf suddenly run underneaths Drake's feet and rub it's fur into them. Drake slowly return her crystal ball to her bag and bended over to pet the wolf.

"Awww! I wish I can make you into my companion but it's required to be huge and 'dangerously viscious' like my teacher said," Drake said as they step back to continue finding for a beast. "Goodbye- Huh, what should I name you little Wylef? How about Grimm?" Drake asked.The wolf begun to sway its tail and circle around Drake. "Well Grimm it is, maybe you can come with me if you wa-" Drake was again interrupted by a loud noise behind them. They turned around and saw no one. "Huh, that was... odd. Right, Gri-" Drake said as they turned around to only see Grimm gone. Drake shrugged it and disregard the noise they heard earlier.

Drake continued her search for a beast so long that it was almost sunset. "Aghhh! I'm tired!" Drake complained as they took out their water bottle only to find it empty.Disappointed, Drake returned their bottle in their bag. She suddenly remembered the wolf she encountered earlier. "Huh, I wonder where that Wylef is?" Drake thought to themself.

Another loud noises were heard behind them. This time, there were shadows behind a thick tree Drake was resting on. Drake stood up and peek behind the tree."Grimm?" Drake confusedly asks when they saw Grimm again running past her. Drake then took a look behind the tree again to see a Gryphon swiftly gliding past them.

"Ahh!" They shouted, knocking back by the Gryphon that flew past them. Drake extended their dragon wings and curls out their tail to chase the Gryphon. They flew out the wood into the sky to find Grimm."Grimm! Wait! I'll save you cute Wylef!" Drake shouted as they glided through the sky. Drake spotted a blue thing running underneath the purple and green leaves of the forest. Drake swoops in trying to stop the Gryphon. As a result, both Gryphon and Drake stumbled to the ground.

Drake quickly stood up but was pinned down by the sharp claws of the viscerous creature. The Gryphon was about to claw Drake but was distracted by Grimm's growls. The Gryphon then directed its attention to the small wolf.Drake quickly grabbed the Gryphon's lion feet as it took for flight resulting to drag Drake in the sky. "Don't you dare hurt Grimm, you ug- ahh-- you hungry big monster!" Drake said as they took her wings and flew above the Gryphon to pin it down again to the ground.

The Gryphon then kicked Drake causing Drake to hit a nearby tree. "AH!" Drake shouted in pain. Drake then heard Grimm's whimping. Grimm then ran in front of Drake, protecting them. "Grimm, run! Go away you cute Wylef, before you get hurt!" Drake pleaded as they're trying to stand up.The Gryphon then charged at Grimm with full force. Drake then covered her eyes as soon as she heard a loud thump in front of her. And then, there was silence.

"Grimm?" Drake asked, out of curiosity and confusion, they open their eyes. Drake was surprised to see a huge beast in front of her holding down the Gryphon. It was a gigantic blue wolf with sharp spikes running through its back. "You know what? I will make you my beast companion! We will be bestfriends forever!" Drake said as they smiled and jump around while the wolf continues to sway its tail with happiness. "Come, Grimm! Lets get out of here, we have more days ahead of us. I guess studying at Hexside will be fun. As long as I have you little Wylef buddy!" Drake said while she proceed to head out of the forest. Grimm then followed Drake as they walked into the beautiful sunset of the Boiling Isles.  
——————————————————-END—————————————————


	2. Pt:2 The Unexpected Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake is back to the school with her newly found companion, Grimm. But then she met an unexpected acquaintance that cause her to lose Grimm. Will she find Grimm again or is her little Wylef will be gone forever? Find out as she befriended a fox-demon schoolmate. :3

A beautiful afternoon it was in the Boiling Isles. A student named Drake has arrived to Hexside, where she was transferred by her family. There she is, walking with her new companion, a wolf named Grimm.

Drake's face shows utter disappointment, as she then remembered how far she is from her friends. She wonders if she can find a new friend in this new school."Aghh! Why can't I just stay back in my school!", Drake said to herself. She then looked at Grimm, walking by her side. "At least I find you little bu-" She was interrupted by a bird that flew past her.

"Huh, what was tha-" Then someone accidentally bumped into her. ”I'm so sorry! I was trying to chase my beast. Phoenix come back here!" The student said as it was trying to help Drake stand up.

"My name's Kitzu! How 'bout yours?" The student asked. "Ahhh... Drake," Drake answered. The student's look is resembling a fox. It has fox ears and red fox tails with grey parts at the end of it."Are you a demon or a fo-"Drake asks but Kitzu suddenly answers. "Half demon, half fox. I can see that you are partially a dragon. Dragons are pretty rare here in Hexside. Wait... Are you new here? Do you want a trip to the whole school so that you can familiarize Hexside in each of every corner!” Kitzu quickly said that even Drake couldn't process it in a second.

"I-- I don't think I need a trip." Drake silently answers. She then noticed that the student's sleeves and leggings/socks were different colours. "Oh well. Besides, I still need to catch Phoenix. I just found her yesterday and then she'll leave me. Aw! My heart is broken," Kitzu says with a dramatic hurt face before she smiles and waves goodbye.

Drake then looks back to catch a glimpse at Kitzu, running to find her escaped bird. "Huh, that one's pretty weird. Right, Grimm?" She asked as she turned around to face Grimm. Only to find her wolf to be gone.Drake turns in every direction, frantically, trying to find where Grimm is. "Grimm? Grimm!" She shouted as she groaned afterwards knowing that Grimm was missing. She then runs and finds where little Wylef has gone.

It was almost dark and Drake still hasn’t found Grimm. She even came back to the forest where she found Grimm earlier. "Grimm? Little Wylef? Are you here? Come on, don't make me worry!” Drake exclaimed, trying to find him.

Then she heard a rustle nearby. She then remembered what just happened earlier when they were fighting the Gryphon. "Grimm? Wait for me, buddy! I'll find you!" She then pulled out her wings and flew to the sky, looking down to find Grimm.She then saw something moving fast under the branches of the trees. "Grimm!" She then shouted as she swooped down only to find herself hitting a branch. She then stumbled down and fell. "Ahhhhh!" Drake shouted, causing the creature to stop running. Only to found Drake falling directly to her.

"Awww!" The creature groaned in pain as Drake pulled her body up to see who the creature she fell into. "Kitzu?!" Drake says as she stands up in embarrassment. "Hi Drake! Didn't expect you'll crash landing on me. Haha!" Kitzu said as she laughed the pain out of her body.

"I'm so sorry, Kitzu! I was trying to swoop down then a branch suddenly appeared, hitting me! Are you okay?" Drake apologized as she was panicking, making sure Kitzu was fine. "Don't worry, I'm fine." Kitzu says while smiling, assuring Drake. "I also saw your wolf running here in the woods. Unfortunately, I lost track of him." Kitzu explained to Drake. Then they heard a howl in the distance.Both of them run towards that direction. As they cut through the bushes, they saw Phoenix and Grimm chasing around in circles. "Phoenix/Grimm!" They shouted in unison.

Both of the students were very happy to find their companions. "Oh Grimm! You made me worry!" Drake said to Grimm. "You too, Phoenix! Never fly away from me again." Kitzu said.

The wolf and the bird then jumped out of their owner's lap and chased around each other again. Both Drake and Kitzu were relieved to be with their pets again."Looks like your wolf is pretty bonded with Phoenix. What's your wolf's name?" Kitzu asked while both of them are resting under the treetops. "Grimm. I found him yesterday. Your bird's name is Phoenix, right?" Drake asked as she pulled out a water bottle out of her bag. Drake then offers Kitzu water which Kitzu thankfully received.

"You're right. She's a baby Phoenix bird which means, in some time, she'll grow into a huge wonderful bird. I notice you only have one track. Don't you want to try other tracks?" Kitzu asked enthusiastically, also returning Drake’s water. "Wait... You can choose multiple tracks?!" Drake asked, confused, since she can only pick one track before. Kitzu then quickly nodded and gave her a wide smile.

Drake then reached out of her bag. She then pulls out a magic crystal ball from her bag. "There are spirits that are living inside me, but supposedly I can only control and shape-shift into them using this. The only problem is, I still can't control them even using this. Maybe Hexside have a track for that!" Drake explained to Kitzu."Mhmmm. Oracle track! You can learn to control your powers there. Mine is Beast Keeping and Illusions, since my kind are good at illusions anyways." Kitzu happily exclaimed to Drake. "Look! The sunset is coming! They say that The Boiling Isles have a beautiful sunset! Do you want to watch it?" Kitzu asked Drake. "Sure!" Kitzu responded.

"Well first to the top of that tall tree wins!" Kitzu said then suddenly dropped on all fours (like a fox) and jumped up through the branches of the tree. Phoenix then quickly follows Kitzu when she calls for her. "Oh, it's on!" Drake shouted as she took out her wings and grabbed Grimm. She swiftly flew up to the tree and reached the branch a second ahead of Kitzu and Phoenix.

"Hah! I win!" Drake said while laughing. Kitzu laughed with her too. Drake never thought that the day she came to Hexside would probably be the best one in her life. They continued laughing as they, two new friends, sat down, watching the beautiful sunset of the Boiling Isles.


	3. Pt:3 Abomination Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake started to take the Oracle track in the hope that she'll be able to control those spirits inside her. But she was disappointed that no one wants to listen to her. What would Drake do to get what she wanted? Do not mind it for now, because a huge abomination is destroying the campus!

It was another normal day at Hexside. Students are either studying or trying to escape the detention track, but either way, Drake is learning new magic from her new track, Oracle. She was there to learn how to control the spirits that are inside her.

"Okay class! Tomorrow, you should be able to tell what is the future of those who want to. Now class, dismissed!" Said the teacher. Everyone left except Drake and the teacher. Drake then raises her hand then says, "Teacher! I want to know how to contro-". The teacher interrupted her with a loud shush and pointed to the door afterwards.

Drake was disappointed as she didn't get the answers she wanted. She then left the classroom and went to the cafeteria. She sat at one of the tables and pulled out her own crystal ball. "Aghhh! Why can't just someone teach me how to control them so they won't talk to me anymore!" Drake shouted in disappointment and anger."Hey Drake!" Drake jumped as someone called her name. She was then relieved when she found out it was Kitzu. "Hey Kitzu," Drake responds. "What's the problem, Drake? You looked stressed! Anyways I brought Grimm with me since I know beasts aren't allowed in the Oracle class," Kitzu exclaimed.

Grimm then jumped at the table and continued to lick Drake's face, as a sign of missing her. Drake then hugged Grimm tightly as a response. "Oh I miss you, little Wylef!" Drake says. Grimm then escaped from her grasp. He jumped back into the table and sat with Kitzu's Phoenix Bird.

"How's your bird?" Drake asks Kitzu. "I named her Eclipse!" Kitzu answered triumphantly. "Wait, I thought her name was Phoenix?" Drake asks again. "Oh, I changed it because last night, she flew to the sky and faced directly to the moon that it shines light like an eclipse! That is why I named her Eclipse" Kitzu answered."So, what's the problem, my dude?" Kitzu asks once again, worry on her face is shown. "Well, my teachers didn't want to teach me how to control all the spirits within me. They didn't even want to listen! How could I ever stop those spirits to control me if I can't control them!" Drake says as she groans and faceplants herself at the table.

Kitzu then lifted Drake's head and said, "I think I know someone who can help you." "Really?!" Drake said as her face lights up in excitement. "Mhmmm," Kitzu nodded with a grin on her face. "But! you can't tell anyone that I knew her, okay?" Kitzu then says. "Yes! Anyways, who is she?" Drake asks in response.

Kitzu brings her head closer to Drake's ear and says, "She is the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles." Drake then turned to face Kitzu, excitement all over her face, and said quietly, "Who?" Kitzu grinned and says, "It's the-"

A huge Abomination Monster then barrages through the cafeteria door, shocking everyone. Then the monster run straight to the window and escaped Hexside. "Who's abomination is that? And why is it so big!" Kitzu asks in confusion. "We need to follow it!" Drake sas as she quickly stood up and called Grimm."Wait!" Kitzu shouted. "The staffs and probably Principal Bump is capable of tracking the Abomination's owner. They'll handle this situation, I promise you." Kitzu says, pleading for Drake to not follow the monster. "I- I just want to see it. You don't need to follow, anyways." Drake responds as she widens her wings and flew out the window with Grimm.

Drake then spotted the Abomination near the school. It was trying to destroy various buildings near the area. Drake then landed and put Grimm aside and said, "Stay here, Grimm." Drake then took a closer look at the monster. It doesn't seem to have an owner of some sorts. This confuses Drake.

"Why does it feel like the monster has a-" Drake then interrupted by a loud crash nearby her. "Mind," Drake continues. She then realizes that the abomination is about to step on her so she jumps and dodge the incoming feet. Drake then turned around and realized that the Abomination is targeting her."I need to get out of here," Drake says to herself as she ready to fly away. But she didn't notice the upcoming hand of the monster. The abomination grabbed her, leaving Drake to shout, "Help!" Drake then freed her arm and cast a lightning spell she learned back when she was young.

The lightning hit the Abomination's arm, causing Drake to fall. But right before she hit the ground, someone jumped and caught her. "Told you to not follow it," Drake heard a familiar voice. She realized that it was Kitzu who saved her. Kitzu then brought Drake back to her feet. "You followed," Drake said in surprise.

"I knew you might get hurt, that's why I'm here!" Kitzu explained that they both turn their attention to the Abomination. "That Abomination is ownerless," Drake says to Kitzu. "No, whoever is the owner, he or she must have gotten a power glyph. Then he or she commanded the Abomination to cause havoc!" Kitzu theorized that they now needed to stop the monster.Kitzu then cast a fire spell to get the Abomination's attention. She then makes giant chains through her illusions to stop the monster from moving. Eclipse, who is a baby Phoenix bird, then cast a fire barrier to imprison it. But before Drake cast another lightning spell, she heard whispers talking to her. This leaves the Abomination to overpower the chains and escape through the fire barrier.

Kitzu fell to the ground while Eclipse flew down to her owner. The Abomination then ran to Grimm's direction. "Grimm! Transform or run out of the way!" Drake shouted but Grimm was clueless of what was happening. With no choice, Drake then grabbed her crystal ball that is in the ground. SHe then casted a spell that made the surroundings dark and stormy.

A huge lightning struck down in the ground. Kitzu, with Eclipse by her shoulder then shouted, "Drake! Where are you?!" She then noticed a creature in the ground nearby. "Drake?" Kitzu asks, confused by what happened to her.

A green fox-dragon then stood up. It looked at Kitzu then ran quickly to Grimm's direction to grab him. On the nick of second, Grimm was safe from the huge thump of the monster. The fox then jumped high and climbed at the shoulder of the abomination. Then it bit the neck of the Abomination, causing it to fall off. Kitzu followed up with a blue round fire directly to the monster's chest.The Abomination then began to burn slowly from Kitzu's fire. Then the green fox then jumped out of the Abomination as it was slowly melting. Kitzu then runs and grabs Grimm away from the monster. But before she reached the green fox, it ran away and into the forest.

"Aghhhh..." Drake says, pain all over her body. "Drake! You're awake!" Kitzu says, suddenly hugging Drake. Surprised, Drake hugs back. "What happened, Kitzu?" Drake asks. She can't remember anything that happens. "Well... When the abomination monster escaped, the surroundings then turned dark and stormy. Then there was this huge lightning in front of me and Eclipse, then I just saw you turned into a green fox-dragon," Kitzu explained.

"Null..." Drake says quietly to herself. "And then we defeated the monster, but when I was about to reach out to you, you ran to the forest. I thought since I was a half fox, I can catch you but no! YOu were faster than me. Or, the green fox was faster than me. Tell me Drake, is that one of the spirits that is inside you?" Kitzu asks out of curiosity and worry.

Drake didn't say anything. She sat there, trying to comprehend everything that happened. Kitzu stood up and headed to the clinic's door. "I'll be out here with Grimm if you're okay. And also," Kitzu turned to Drake one last time, "I'll talk to the person I mentioned earlier." Kitzu smiles and closes the door after leaving.

Drake then quickly grabbed her bag. She took out her crystal ball and stared at it. "Null," Drake says once more. "How? How can you have more control over me? This is my body! Not yours! None of you owns me!" Drake shouts and shouts as tears started to fall off her cheeks. She then wipes her tears and puts her crystal ball back to her bag. She closed her eyes and said, "One day. One day, I'll have control over you. One day."

\------------------------------------------------  
The End


	4. The Fox and The Raging Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Kitzu train with each other to strengthen their skills. They decided to rest that led to a trip down memory lane. Lets find out how Kitzu met her companion, a Phoenix baby bird, and what is the promise she keeps. :3

\---------------------------  
It was a blazing hot afternoon in the Boiling Isles. It's perfect for practicing your power and witch skills in duels and spars. "Think fast!" shouted by a student named Kitzu. She's fighting against another student name Drake. They are fighting in a friendly duel in a beautiful hot afternoon.

Drake tries to cast a spell but instead, she dodged away from an incoming fire orb. She then tries to cast a lightning spell to Kitzu but was surprised seeing multiple Kitzu around her. "Grrrr, you leave me no choice!" Drake shouted as she cast multiple lightnings to all of the Kitzu illusion around her. She was then interrupted by a chains stopping her from creating a circle. As it turns out, Kitzu was behind her, ready to cast a spell in front of Drake.

"Aghhh! Fine! You win, Kit," Drake groans as her hands were let go of the chains. Kitzu was about to put her hands down but immediately jumped above Drake to dodge Drake's surprise kick. She landed behind Drake again and smirked. "I won't be fooled with your tricks, dragon witch," Kitzu says, proudly with a grin on her face.

Drake then slouches and sighed in defeat. She then turn to walk under a huge tree nearby to rest. "Why are you so good at spell casting? You don't even have a staff yet!" Drake asks Kitzu as they sat down under the tree.

"My parents pushed me to do better. Even pressuring me that they'll take all my magic away if I can't excel on my track," Kitzu answered, sadness came to her face. "I'm sorry to hear that," Drake responses, feeling guilt by asking that question.

Kitzu smiles wide again. "Nah! It's fine! I told you to listen to your Oracle class. Maybe if you listen, you have more spells to use other than that lightning thing," Kitzu exclaims to Drake, quickly changing the topic. "I'm just mad that no one wants to teach me that one spell I wanted," Drake says in response as she rested her back.Kitzu then hugs her legs as Eclipse comes and landed on her fingers. While Grimm happily runs and wags his tail as he rested his head on Drake's lap. "Oh, Eclipse. I wonder what would I do without you. Don't worry, I'm still gonna do my promise," Kitzu happily says to her pet baby Phoenix bird.

"When and where did you find her?" Drake asks out of curiousity. "Do you want to findi out?" Kitzu asks in response. "I mean if you wante-" Drake quickly said. "I will tell you. But don't interrupt me!" Kitzu says jokingly. She proceeds to tell Drake how she find Eclipse.

*FLASHBACK*

Kitzu was wandering around the forest. Her mother ordered her to bring ingredients for her new set of potions. Kitzu unwillingly obeyed her mother's wishes and directly gone into the forest. Kitzu stopped and rest for a while, since she's trying to find mushrooms for hours.

Kitzu laid back and looked at the sky. "Oh what a tiring day it is. Wait? What's that?" Kitzu asks as she saw a red flaming creature flew by above her. Kitzu wuickly followed the flying creature. The red flames attracts her. It fascinates her as the flames doesn't seem to burn the leaves and trees it touches.

She follows and run until she saw the creature stopped in a branch. She jumped and climb the tree to take a closer look to the creature. It was a Phoenix. A huge bird with flaming red and orange wings. It was staring back at Kitzu while Kitzu looks at it with wonder. "You're a Phoenix! Immortal beings with big wings and fire!" Kitzu says in excitement as this is her first time to witness this creature.The Phoenix bird then took off to the sky and left Kitzu. Kitzu followed it with her gaze as she saw it line up with the sun, making an eclipse-like scenery. "Fly away and be free, bird! I hope I can be you instead," Kitzu says under her breath. Kitzu jumped off the tree and continues her search for more ingredients.

Hours pass by and Kitzu had all of the things she need to find except for a mushroom that grows inside of tree trunks. She saw a decaying tree and quickly uses a fire spell to burn it a little. She then made a hole and caught a growing mushroom inside of it. "Finally! Now, I must go home as this fox witch's mission is comple-" she was interrupted by a very strong smell. "It smells like something's burning," she says as she sniffs and then, to her surprise, smoke covers her feet.

Kitzu turned around and saw the forest on fire. She quickly looked at the decaying tree she burned a little but it wasn't in fire. In fact, the fire was blue and far from her learned fire spell which is red. "What happened?" She asks herself as she's trying to look for the reason of all the fire.

Then there was a shadowy figure, standing behind the smokes. Kitzu barely sees it but without hesitation, she quickly runs after it. She didn't notice all the ingredients that were falling from her pocket bag. She chases against this figure but to no avail, she didn't catch it. "What did you do?! Why did you do this?!" Kitzu asks loudly as she was all covered from smokes. The figure didn't respond. Instead, it disappeared.

Kitzu then hears a loud cry in the distance. She quickly took off to see where is that coming from. "Wait from me! I'm coming!" She shouted as she runs through the fire, burning everytime it touches her skin. She finally reached the place where she hears the cry. She then saw a creature lying down in the ground. She quickly went to that creature and was shocked by what she saw."Oh no! How did this happen?!" Kitzu frantically asked as she approached a Phoenix bird, lying in the ground. It was the same bird she saw earlier. She quickly checked what is wrong. She saw a dark ice shard, impaled through the wings and body of the bird. "Oh no! Dark ice! This can't be treated," Kitzu exclaims as she realized the fate of the immortal bird.

Tears started flowing through her cheeks. Bruises and burns all over her body but yet, remorse and sadness is the only thing she felt. The bird moves once more. It lifts its other wing to reveal a baby Phoenix bird, hidden. The baby Phoenix bird is much smaller and as huge as Kitzu's palm.

Kitzu offers her hand and the bird jumped to her palm. She put the bird on her now empty pocket bag to hide. She then wipes her tear with her arms and stood up. The Phoenix bird moved one last time, and with its last breath, the fire ablaze around it and the blue fire turns into red.

Kitzu quickly runs with the baby Phoenix bird. Even if she feels the pain and burns around her, she didn't stop. A falling branch then came out of nowhere. With Kitzu's fast thinking, she casted an illusion spell where a roof appeared to temporarily blocked the falling branch.

Then the figure reappears in the shadows. Kitzu can see it's silhoutte behind the smoke. Kitzu wanted to follow the figure but chose not to. She quickly runs out of the forest, escaping the blazes of fire around her.

Kitzu was covered of bruises and burns and pain but yet the only pain she felt was misery and anger. She then looked at her bag, noticing that the baby bird was asleep. "I'm sorry, baby Phoenix. I promise, I will find whoever that heartless jerk is. I promise!" Kitzu promises to the sleeping baby Phoenix.*PRESENT*

"And that's how I find this cute little baby Eclipse Phoenix bird," Kitzu says as she finished her story. She then looked backed at Drake, many tears flowing from her watery eyes. "Are you okay, Drake?" Kitzu asks, as a single tear escaped from her eye. "Definitely not," Drake sobs as she tries to wipe her tears.

Kitzu laughs at how dorky Drake looks. "Hey! Don't laugh at me! You're crying too!" Drake says as she is still wiping her tears. Kitzu notices tears falling of her cheeks. She then smiled at stood up, with Eclipse on her shoulders.

Kitzu then offers her handkerchief to Drake. She then offers her hand for Drake to stand up. "Thank you," Drake says in response. "C'mon! We need some training to do," Kitzu exclaims, offering Drake to practice more. Drake nods and agrees as they walk out under the tree they have been resting off. But in the background, a shadowy figure is staring at them, watching as they walk away with the sun glazing from the sky.


	5. The Majestic Magic of The Boiling Isles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Kitzu went to the market of Boiling Isles to meet an Oracle witch demon. As they wanted answers about Drake's problem. But Drake doesn't want to trust sketchy businessman. Find out what will happen to the friendship of Drake and Kitzu as their trust is put to risk. :3

—————————————————————  
It’s a busy day in the Boiling Isles. You can also say the same thing about the packed streets, full of sellers and buyers. “Get your fresh teeth here!” “Want a free dragonfly wings? Buy here!” “We have silky shoes for sale!” “Don’t break up with me, Darcy!” People shouting, and bickering all across the thin aisles.

In this street, Drake is walking by herself, trying to meet up with Kitzu in the market. As she was walking in the streets of the Boiling Isle, a potion vendor stopped her to sell her products. “Oh hello there darling, do you want to buy some potions?” The vendor asks Drake. Drake was hesitant to say no, she was gonna respond but instead she just lower her head and tried to walk again.

Still, the vendor followed her and continues to promote it’s potions. “This potions are very rare and you can’t find them anywhe-” The vendor said but she was interrupted by someone pulling Drake away. Drake was surprised when Kitzu then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “I’m sorry, but my friend isn’t interested in any of your potions. So go, we need to go somewhere other than the front of your store, darling,” Kitzu says with a grin, making the vendor angrily walked away.

Kitzu then turned around and face Drake, noticing that Drake is still shocked of what just happened. “Hi- Kitzu,” Drake says as Kitzu chuckles of how Drake greets her. “Your welcome Drake! C’mon! We can’t be late,” Kitzu says in response, prompting for Drake to follow Kitzu on where she goes.

“Are you sure where we are going?” Drake asks Kitzu while they are wandering in the busy market. “Of course, I do! My mom always goes there to check if her business is going to bloom or not. According to my mom, When you want to know what you will be in the future, Manifesto is the perfecto!”Kitzu exclaims with a mix of acting as her mom.They finally arrived at a mini place in the market. It was near the plaza and it has a sign that says, “Manifesto’s Majestic Majika”. Kitzu then calls Drake and ordered her to come inside. Drake, being unsure of this, hesitantly asks, “Are you sure we can trust Manifesto?” “Yes! And the only thing I’m unsure of is your trust,” Kitzu respond and continues to enter the store. Drake, feeling bad that she might betrays Kitzu’s trust, she hesitantly followed her.

Drake enters to a place that is full of magic crystal balls and scrolls. Indicating that Manifesto must be in the Oracle Coven. “WELCOME! TO MY MAGNIFICENT STORE! What do you want to buy, ladies?” A guys jumps from the ceiling, hiding behind a grey cape. Then the cape reveals a skinny old demon who had long pointy ears and sharp teeth in a shape of a half human, half tiger.

Kitzu waves back and says, “Hi! My friend wanted to learn something about spirits. Now Drake, tell Manifesto what’s your problem,” Kitzu says as she turn to Drake. Drake is looking at Manifesto with full suspicion. “I- Ahhh- I need to talk to Kitzu, first,” Drake then pulls Kitzu in a corner. ”Kitzu, I trust you. But when you said that you’ll bring me to the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, I didn’t expect that you will bring me in a store that is owned by a very obvious scammer,” Drake told Kitzu. Kitts scratching her head, then says, “I’m sorry, Drake. He’s the only person I know that can help you.”

“Well, I really am the most powerful here in the Boiling Isles, except I'm not a witch,” Manifesto said as he hid again in his cape. He then turns and hid behind a curtain, magically disappearing on both Drake and Kitzu's sights. "Cause I am a magician! A magnificent, majestic magician!" Manifesto declared as she appears behind the students.Drake and Kitzu looked at each other as they were both shocked at what happened. Kitzu faces the magician and says, "My friend wants to control her spirits that is possessing her. Please, can you help us?" Manifesto turns around, swaying his dusty cape. "For sure I can help," Manifesto says, making Kitzu smile and also faces towards Drake who is still suspicious of the magician. "For the right price," Manifesto continues as he turns around with a wide smile, showing his sharp teeths.

Kitzu immediately says, "Yes! Any price, we can pay!" Manifesto laughs and suddenly, a piece of scroll appeared in his hands. "Perfecto! Here, take this and get all the stuff that is written there," Manifesto ordered as she shushed both the students out of his place. Kitzu rushes to go out and called Drake to follow her.

"Drake! We need to find a golden shovel and a piece of a stinky pair of sock and a lot more! We need to hurry so that we can solve your spiritual issues!" Kitzu triumphantly says as she grabs Drake by her arm. "Kitzu, wait." Drake stops in her tracks, making Kitzu let go of her. "I thought you wanted to control those spirits within you?" Kitzu asks in confusion. "Yes but I don't trust him," Drake responds. Drake looking down in the ground, feeling guilt of not trusting Kitzu's advice, she tries to stop her tears falling down.

Then Drake was surprised when Kitzu puts her hand unto Drake's shoulders. "It's fine Drake. If you really don't like Manifesto then we'll find another way. Let's get out of here," Kitzu says as she knows what Drake really feels. Drake agrees and nodded but they were interrupted by a loud explosion in the background.

"This is the emperor's guards! If you are Tigre, we want you to get out and show yourself!" The guards says as they exploded Manifesto's place. "Help! The guards are attacking me! You! The fox and the dragon students! Help me!"Manifesto pleaded as he tries to run towards the students without getting seen. "Wait, why are they trying to capture you?" Kitzu asks. "Because they're trying to frame me! Help me!" Manifesto answered.

Drake then noticed something behind his cape. Drake grabbed the cape and it reveals that Manifesto is hiding a clothe that resembles the clothes that the witches in the construction coven uses. "You're not from Oracle Coven, are you?" Drake asks as she ready herself to cast a spell. Manifesto then run away as she also tries to escape both Drake and Kitzu.

Kitzu chases after Manifesto while Drake took out her wings and flew in the sky. She calls the attention of the guards as she pointed towards the direction of the suspect. She flew towards Kitzu and tries to cast a stunning spell with lightning. It hits Manifesto, making him stop on his tracks. Kitzu then made an illusion spell that locks him on his place. The guards catch up and thanks the students for their help. "You will be back in jail, Tigre. And we will make sure you won't escape again!" The guards says as they took Manifesto away.

Drake and Kitzu walks home again from a tiring day. They stopped by the shore as they were greeted by both Eclipse and Grimm. They sat down and watched the sun sets down to the ocean. "I'm sorry Drake. I should have known that he was a con man. You should have not trusted me like I trusted that liar," Kitzu apologetically says to Drake. Drake smiles as she moved closer to pat and play with Kitzu's hair and ear. Kitzu breaks in laughter, also making Drake chuckles. "It's fine. Don't worry Kitzu, I always trust you. I promise," Drake says as she laid her pinky finger towards Kitzu. Kitzu smiles and pull out her pinky finger to make a promise with Drake. "I trust you too, Drake. We will find another way to control those spirits, I promise." Kitzu says as they sat down with their companions and rested. What a busy day it is.  
THE END


End file.
